Junjou Restart Plus
by sichada
Summary: A side fic of the sexual scenes that will take place during the other fic Junjou Restart. Haruhiko and Ijuiin get it on, not much else to say. Ijuiin Kyo/Usami Haruhiko
1. Come Here Boy

**A/N:** _ **Junjou Restart Plus**_ **consists of the sex scenes that can't be in my other fic** _ **Junjou Restart**_ **because I wanted to separate the T and M rated content. I recommend reading** _ **Junjou Restart**_ **first, but hey, if you're just here for the smut, that's fine too.**

 ***This snippet takes place between Act 2:4 and Act 3:1.***

 _Junjou Restart Plus_

Chapter 1

Come Here Boy

"Wait, before we continue," Haruhiko said, stopping the ever eager Ijuiin in his tracks, who was ready to pounce at any second, "There's something I want you to remember."

Ijuiin sat up on the bed, combing his hand through his hair nervously. "What's that?"

"I don't have any experience in this, so, I apologize if I'm lacking in sexual abilities."

Ijuiin's expression softened. "Haru, you know I don't really care about that. I've never done anything with you before, so it might be different for me, too. I'll say it once and I'll say it again; nothing I've had with anyone else has been meaningful like what we have."

Haruhiko nodded. "I know, but I'm not even entirely sure if I'm comfortable with this, just yet. I want to, but…"

There was a different look altogether in Haruhiko's eyes that in a way, was almost entirely fearful. It was one that Ijuiin had recognized way back when Haruhiko had sat him down at the diner for the first time.

Ijuiin placed his hand on Haruhiko's shoulder gently. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. All you have to do is tell me to stop, okay?"

After a long pause, Haruhiko finally exhaled. "Alright. Let's try it, then."

Ijuiin made the first move, leaning over Haruhiko to gently move his glasses to the nightstand. He couldn't help but gaze deeply into his dark eyes, all the while taking in Haruhiko's handsome, yet youthful face. He then proceeded to send kisses upward Haruhiko's neck as the man in his arms seemed to slowly release his stiffened posture, until Ijuiin finally locked lips with him.

It was the first time that Ijuiin had done anything beyond a long kiss, taking the opportunity to open his mouth wider and sneak his tongue in. Haruhiko was luckily a fast learner, mimicking Ijuiin's motions and tightening his arms around Ijuiin's neck to pull him closer until they both fell back against the bed.

Ijuiin lifted his lower body while still kissing him, undoing the buttons on Haruhiko's suit before attempting to remove Haruhiko's tie, tugging on the end.

Haruhiko removed himself from the kiss, trying to turn his head to see what Ijuiin was doing. "You're doing it wrong. Your hand should be at the knot of the tie."

Ijuiin let the end of the tie fall limp from his finger tips like it was a dead fish. "Don't you just pull on the end and it's loose enough to come off?"

Haruhiko couldn't refrain from chuckling.

Ijuiin rolled his eyes. "Okay, you got me. I have no idea how ties work. I'm a mangaka, not a fancy business man such as yourself."

"Wouldn't you have had to wear ties before, though, such as when you had that interview with Akihiko?" asked Haruhiko.

Ijuiin's eyes widened. "You knew about that?"

Haruhiko dragged the knot of the tie downward until it came loose. "Father always told me to investigate him."

"Oh." Ijuiin took a moment to clear his throat. "Actually, Kimura would help me out with ties whenever I had an event."

Haruhiko quickly removed his suit jacket, and then unbuttoned his white collared shirt.

Ijuiin sat there, watching him. "Are you sure you, uh, don't want me to do that for you?"

Haruhiko stopped. "Why would I let you take off my clothes for me?"

 _'I guess he does have a point,'_ Ijuiin thought to himself, beginning to strip off his own clothes and discard them onto the floor.

Haruhiko looked over at the pile of clothes Ijuiin had made. "Those are going to get dirty."

Sighing, Ijuiin grabbed his clothes off the floor, took Haruhiko's and put them on the nightstand. "Is this okay?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yes, that's fine."

Ijuiin took a moment to really gaze over Haruhiko's body. Even in the dark, his bronze skin seemed almost radiant. His stomach was flat, yet his build was strangely toned. The other man's exposed limbs were long, thin and hairless (compared to Ijuiin's more relaxed approach to shaving), yet they looked strong.

Ijuiin's eyes trailed down Haruhiko's midsection, which the other man took note of and looked away shyly.

"You're stunning," Ijuiin gasped, moving closer to Haruhiko again.

"…You are, too," Haruhiko mumbled, still refusing to make eye contact.

Ijuiin pulled Haruhiko in for another kiss, entangling his hands in the other man's surprisingly soft hair.

"May I touch you?" Ijuiin asked.

"Yes," Haruhiko answered, laying back against the bed like a stiff board.

Ijuiin pecked the back of Haruhiko's hand. "Just remember, if you want me to stop, I will."

With that, he grazed his hands over Haruhiko's torso, kissing all the way down to his navel, and even teasing him by leaving longer kisses on his inner thighs. To Ijuiin's delight, his partner shivered beneath his touch as he became fully erect.

He lingered his tongue along the frenulum upwards, eliciting an audible moan from Haruhiko, then taking it so far as to swirl his tongue around the head. "Do you want me to keep going?" asked Ijuiin.

"Please…" Haruhiko huffed.

Ijuiin couldn't help but smile hearing this encouragement. He took a moment to breathe before slowly engulfing Haruhiko's erection, forcing himself to reach the end as Haruhiko's moans grew louder before suddenly pulling away, swiping away at his own string of saliva with his tongue.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

Haruhiko still kept his grip on the sheets. "Amazing."

He flashed a cocky grin. "Well, I'm not done just yet"—

Ijuiin worked his way down Haruhiko's cock again, lifting his head as he came to a steady bobbing motion, tongue still flexible enough to slide along the frenulum as Haruhiko's moans rapidly developed into more sharp cries.

Not that Ijuiin would admit it, but repeatedly taking in all of Haruhiko at once was a little too much for him, as the head poked the back of his throat each time he swooped up and down for more.

He was also trying to stop himself from prodding his fingers in more unexplored territory, or even to gently cup Haruhiko's balls, but he managed to convince himself to save those special tricks for another occasion. In the meantime, Ijuiin settled for playing with himself, unable to help it the more he heard Haruhiko failing to hold back his moaning.

Haruhiko was nearly drooling at this point, keeping himself from squirming at the immense pleasure. He held on for about another minute until needing to gasp for air as the pressure building up felt ready to collapse. "K-Kyo, it's coming!"—

With a loud grunt, Haruhiko came within seconds, his hands gradually releasing their hold on the sheets as he breathed deeply.

Ijuiin wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand. "You know, I didn't take you to be the noisy type."

"Is that a bad thing?" Haruhiko asked, still recovering from his experience.

"It's a great surprise, actually," Ijuiin answered, shifting from his crawled stance to sit onto the bed, still stroking himself.

Haruhiko lifted his upper body slowly, ears perking at the sound of Ijuiin's soft groaning. He approached Ijuiin, almost staring at him as he continued his jerking motions.

"Do you want to try, too?" Ijuiin asked.

Haruhiko seemed almost mesmerized. "I'm…not sure yet."

"That's okay then," Ijuiin huffed, spreading out his legs to get more comfortable, "Just stay like that, then."

If Ijuiin didn't know any better, Haruhiko was definitely trying to hide his embarrassment. He started moving his hand faster, breathing even more uneven. "Y-you're so fuckin' cute, do you know that?"

Haruhiko bit his bottom lip, still not looking at Ijuiin.

Ijuiin extended his hand, cupping Haruhiko's face. "I do mean it. I've never been so turned on looking at someone in my life."

Haruhiko nuzzled into Ijuiin's touch, sneaking glances every so often. "May I?"

Ijuiin nodded eagerly, removing his hand. "It's all yours."

Haruhiko keeled over, almost staring at it too up close. "If I don't put this in my mouth, is that okay?"

"Do whatever you want, Haru."

Hesitantly, Haruhiko wrapped his hand around Ijuiin's shaft, slowly tugging on it up and down.

"N-not too tight," Ijuiin warned him. "Just do it as if you were touching yourself."

Haruhiko released his grip a bit, gliding his hand in vertical movements gently. "Is this better?" he asked.

Ijuiin had already thrown his head back. "Yes, perfect."

Haruhiko worked his hand faster, causing Ijuiin to cry out suddenly.

"Ah-Haru-you're doing so good, I"—

Before Haruhiko could stop, Ijuiin had came, curling his toes until his orgasm faded.

His semen splashed against Haruhiko's torso, to which said man had rolled off the bed quickly to clean himself off to avoid the discomfort of the sticky substance against his skin as Ijuiin continued to lie down—clearly in bliss.

"Was I good?" Haruhiko asked.

"Yeah," Ijuiin said, still out of breath, "I didn't want to cum as fast as I did, but I still enjoyed it."

Haruhiko laid next to him on the bed, inching closer. "That was…more pleasant than I thought it would be. I would like to do that again sometime."

Ijuiin gave Haruhiko a kiss on the top of his forehead before rolling over. "I'm glad, Haru."

Hoping that Ijuiin wasn't looking, Haruhiko wiped his hand where Ijuiin had kissed him. "That reminds me; you swallowed. Don't you want to brush your teeth?"

Nothing a lack of response, Haruhiko looked over to see that Ijuiin was fast asleep.

 _'To fall asleep that quickly means he must not have been getting much rest lately,'_ Haruhiko thought to himself, facing Ijuiin's direction as he put an arm around him as he drifted off into a deep slumber. _'I'm sure Father won't mind if I spend the night here again.'_

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading! I'll be putting up more of these as time goes on.**


	2. In Too Deep

***This snippet takes place during the beginning of Act 3:2/Chapter 10.***

 _Junjou Restart Plus_

Chapter 2

In Too Deep

Ijuiin eagerly unlocked the door to his apartment, gently leading Haruhiko inside by the hand.

"That reminds me," Haruhiko spoke as Ijuiin turned on the lights nearby, "I forgot the other manga I borrowed from you. I apologize."

"No problem. It's not like it'll be the last time you see my library," Ijuiin replied nonchalantly.

"That's true," Haruhiko muttered, following behind Ijuiin as he moved towards the kitchen.

Somehow, Ijuiin had convinced Haruhiko to bring back his leftovers from the family restaurant.

 _"Let's wrap up your food and take it back to my place. Stay for the night, and you can have it for lunch tomorrow," he had said._

 _"That sounds good. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly one to eat leftovers," Haruhiko replied._

 _"Bring it anyway. You might get hungry later. Besides, there's barely any food at the house."_

 _"Yes,"_ Haruhiko mused in the present moment, peering inside of the fridge, _"There really is nothing in his refrigerator. He really needs to eat more."_

As he placed the container into the fridge, Haruhiko had realized that a pair of arms was wrapped around his mid-section.

"Kyo…?"

"Mmm?" Ijuiin mumbled, nose pressed into the back of Haruhiko's head.

"…I have a feeling you're trying to tell me something," Haruhiko said, looking down as Ijuiin's hands started sneaking underneath his dress shirt—causing Haruhiko to suddenly shiver.

"What about you?" Ijuiin asked, trailing his tongue along Haruhiko's earlobe. "Isn't there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes." Haruhiko then cupped his ear. "That feels weird, for one."

"In a good way, or a bad way?"

"…Good, actually," Haruhiko admitted, eyes closed as he was already succumbing to the soft kisses Ijuiin was trailing up his neck.

"If it's that good, how about we take this back to my room?"

"Well, I wouldn't imagine we go anywhere else," Haruhiko retorted with his usual deadpan expression.

Ijuiin chuckled, then kisses Haruhiko chastely on the lips. "You're so silly, Haru."

With that, they journeyed to Ijuiin's room within seconds, the door closing behind them softly as Ijuiin collapsed against the bed excitedly, hand extended to beckon Haruhiko over.

Like a lion ready to corner its prey, Ijuiin pounced the moment Haruhiko drew close enough to the bed, pulling him into a tight lip-locking session.

Haruhiko managed to break away to breathe. "Wait, wait!" Please slow down," Haruhiko huffed, hands forward as if to halt Ijuiin's advances.

Ijuiin was catching his breath as well. "Sorry. Was I being too rough?"

"Just a tad," Haruhiko answered, then lowered his hands before leaning toward Ijuiin, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, though."

Ijuiin took the chance to close the space between them, kissing him in such a way that Haruhiko was able to catch up and return the favor, and they separated with a loud smacking sound.

"How's that?"

"Much better," Haruhiko sighed, letting Ijuuin dive in for another long kiss.

Ijuiin then pinned Haruhiko against the mattress, lifting his shirt to show off his gently chiseled chest while Haruhiko unbuttoned his dress shirt.

Once they were both completely de-clothed, Ijuiin folded everything and placed the clothes to the side, leaving him bare and fully erect before Haruhiko, who couldn't take his eyes off of Ijuiin.

"Something wrong?" Ijuiin inquired, licking his lips at the sight of his beloved naked before him.

"…I'm just still not used to this, is all. I wanted to try again, though," Haruhiko said.

Ijuiin smiled. "That makes me happy to hear." He then crawled back on top of Haruhiko.

"Hey Haru… Tell me what you wanna do. I'll do anything you want."

"…Can you touch me?" Haruhiko asked.

"Touch you where?" he purred.

"…Anywhere."

"I was hoping you would be a little more specific," Ijuiin said, already curling his hand around Haruhiko's privates, "But I think I understand what you mean."

Haruhiko shuddered at the sudden contact, squirming as Ijuiin played with the rim of the head with his thumb.

He couldn't help but cry out when Ijuiin made sure to keep his thumb in the same position, the rest of his hand rolling and unrolling the foreskin in such a way that it made Haruhiko's head spin.

Ijuiin kissed Haruhiko deeply, tasting his moans that amplified as he moved his hand faster until a thick liquid splashed hard against his abdomen, eyes drifted off to the side to watch Haruhiko had uncurl his toes.

Ijuiin scraped some of the semen off of his body with his other hand and licked it clean. "I didn't realize you were so backed up, Haru."

Haruhiko was taking shallow breaths, unable to reply. Yet, after a moment of silence, he sat up with determination.

"It's your turn, then," Haruhiko said, crawling on all fours in Ijuiin's direction.

He had stopped momentarily, once his face was directly in front of Ijuiin's nether region.

"Remember," Ijuiin said, gently ruffling Haruhiko's hair, "You don't have to if you're not ready."

Within seconds, Haruhiko had almost taken a dive of faith, his mouth unexpectedly completely trapping Ijuiin's cock.

"Whoa," Ijuiin gasped, hand even more entangled into Haruhiko's hair, "I'm not saying don't try, but don't force yourself either."

Haruhiko had pulled away a loud pop right then, catching his breath.

"You alright?" Ijuiin asked, rubbing Haruhiko's shoulder.

Haruhiko nodded.

At least he seemed okay. It was clearly his first time doing something like this, Ijuiin noted. "Do you wanna try again?"

He nodded again, swooping back in for more on his own command.

"Move your head up and down," Ijuiin directed.

Haruhiko obeyed, gently bobbing his head.

"And be careful of the teeth. They're scraping me a bit," Ijuiin warned him.

Again, he listened, moving at a slow pace.

"That's good," Ijuiin moaned. "You're doing so good, Haru."

This encouragement seemed to push Haruhiko to move a bit faster, making sure to brush his tongue against the front of Ijuiin's penis to mimic what Ijuiin had done to him last time—causing Ijuiin to shudder and twitch almost violently as he grabbed onto Haruhiko's hair again for dear life.

"Naht sho hard pweash," Haruhiko said, his response still muffled by Ijuiin's cock in his mouth.

"Sorry," Ijuiin exhaled, releasing his grip on Haruhiko's hair.

Haruhiko resumed, managing to keep the same rhythm and pace until Ijuiin was barely able to handle it anymore.

"C-can I cum in your mouth?" Ijuiin asked, with his eyes on the verge of rolling back.

Haruhiko immediately pulled back, swiping away the saliva falling from his lips. "You want to do what?" he asked.

Almost on cue, Ijuiin had exploded onto Haruhiko's face. Even with Haruhiko's stoic expression (as he was likely trying not to freak out over having a foreign substance on his skin), Ijuiin was glad to have the mental image of his own semen dripping down Haruhiko's face burned into his brain forever.

Ijuiin sprang onto his feet and provided Haruhiko with a clean washcloth with soap.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd be better at holding back. I'll try to communicate sooner next time," Ijuiin apologized.

Haruhiko seemed to almost calm down as he wiped his face clean. "It's alright. This is not as bad as I expected, but I would still rather prepare a tissue box on standby."

"Absolutely," Ijuiin agreed.

The business man then handed Ijuiin his washcloth. "Here, you had some on your body, too."

"Thank you," Ijuiin said, wiping down his stomach. Truthfully, Ijuiin did not mind the stickiness and smell of his lover lingering on him. Knowing Haruhiko, though, he would likely worry about Ijuiin being dirty until he took action. At least he still had Haruhiko's taste in his mouth.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, too," Haruhiko reminded Ijuiin as he stood up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Of course, that only further proved his point.

Ijuiin couldn't help but smile as he rolled off the bed to follow Haruhiko. "Yes, dear."

To Ijuiin's shock, Haruhiko had ended up at the kitchen, hesitantly pulling his leftovers out of the fridge.

"You're just full of surprises tonight," Ijuiin smirked. "Are you showing off, or are youso desperate that the great Usami business man must eat something?"

"Well, I suppose I could have food that isn't fresh this one time," Haruhiko said, looking away from Ijuiin in embarrassment as his eyes met with the microwave on the counter. "Now, can you please teach me how to use this contraption?"


	3. Collide

***This snippet takes place during Act 3:4***

 _Junjou Restart Plus_

Chapter 3

Collide

Ijuiin and Haruhiko had spent a long day together outside of the house. In general, it seemed like a never ending vacation at Ijuiin's childhood home, but they eventually found themselves alone at last.

Ijuiin's mother had left for work, and like a chemical reaction, where both men—especially Ijuiin—were ready to burst at the seams from the thick sexual tension in the air, it was almost inevitable what would happen next.

Naturally, Ijuiin was the one who first initiated contact, which started as an innocent gesture of playing with Haruhiko's hair that gradually turned into kissing Haruhiko with such overwhelming passion. He eventually got on top of his lover mid heavy make-out session until they took a break for deep breathing, letting a thin trail of saliva broke between them. There seemed to be no hesitation for either party—only the desire for each other.

Ijuiin began lightly kissing Haruhiko's neck, only to stop when his lover finally spoke with confidence.

"Kyo-san, I'm not sure why, but I think I'm ready."

"Good," Ijuiin said, giving Haruhiko a chaste kiss on the lips, "Because I wasn't planning on stopping."

Ijuiin rolled off of Haruhiko to begin undressing, and watched Haruhiko do the same from the corner of his eye. Now that they had separated briefly, there was a creeping thought in Ijuiin's mind: for the first time, even though he had been waiting so long for this moment, he was absolutely stumped as how to approach this.

Should they ease into it slowly, or jump right in? Who should stay on top? How could he make this first time with Haruhiko special? Was this the right place to do it (especially when he would've rather been on his full size bed instead of a twin)? What if his mother came back home while they were busy? Did he still have that emergency lube packed into his suitcase?

Ijuiin's head seemed to spin until he felt a hand on his bare shoulder pull him out of his thoughts.

"Kyo-san?"

Ijuiin rubbed his forehead, then turned to Haruhiko's naked form.

It wasn't the first time he had seen Haruhiko fully nude, but damn, he could never get sick of that sight of his radiant skin.

Haruhiko seemed used to Ijuiin gazing up and down his body like it was a work of art, all the while still blushing as his eyes followed the curvatures of Ijuiin's slender torso. Both were evidently turned on to the point where there was no point in mentioning it as their eyes met.

Immediately, Haruhiko's warm brown eyes seemed to wash away any anxiety Ijuiin had. No, this was going to be their first time of many. It didn't have to be perfect. Besides, nothing could be more perfect to Ijuiin than his lover.

They kissed again, but this time taking it a bit slower. There was less eagerness and less rushing, but still the same amount of passion as their legs became intertwined and they were nearly chest to chest.

Ijuiin gradually trailed his hand downward and cupped Haruhiko's genitals. God, he could feel himself throbbing—and it didn't help that Haruhiko was moaning at the slight sensation of his skin being touched.

Naturally, Ijuiin decided the better option would be to wrap his hand around both of their penises, rubbing them together as he moved his hand in swift, vertical motions.

Haruhiko broke their kiss, eyes glazed over as if absolutely hypnotized. "Kyo-san…I don't want to cum yet. I said I was ready…"

Ijuiin completely froze, hearing that statement. He was supposed to do something next, but what?

He nearly flew off of the bed to rummage through his suitcase, desperately searching each pocket with increasing anxiety until—aha!

"You brought lube?" asked Haruhiko.

"Just in case," Ijuiin said, shaking the bottle in his hand. "And good thing I did."

That was one less thing to worry about, until Haruhiko and Ijuiin suddenly realized their next issue: who would be on top?

Ijuiin decided to be brave enough to clear his throat. "You know…I wouldn't mind if you were the one…doing everything."

Haruhiko stood there in silence, seeming to seriously take this offer up to consideration, until he retracted. "I…may still have some apprehensions, but, I fear I wouldn't know what I was doing. Even if you instruct me, I don't want to hurt you due to my lack of knowledge, so I feel it's best to learn by example." He looked away, trying to hide his red face in the dark. "After all, if there's anyone that I would want to take me, it's you."

Even in their short time together, Haruhiko had an unbelievable way of making Ijuiin's heart skip a few beats with how irresistible he was, giving him another quick kiss before pouring the lube in his hand. "Okay, if you say so." He gestured to the pillow with his clean hand. "I think you know how this works, but I'm still gonna guide you, so lay down."

Haruhiko obeyed, waiting for his next instruction.

"Good. Now…just move your legs apart."

Haruhiko listened, and Ijuiin felt his heart pound again. He took a deep breath. He could do this.

"So, what I'm going to do is put my finger here, and I'll gradually put in another to help stretch you out. Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Understood," Haruhiko said, breath already hitched in anticipation.

Carefully, Ijuiin slowly inserted a finger with the precision of a surgeon, watching his lover's reaction as he seemed to tense, eyes fluttered open as Ijuiin's finger was practically sucked in.

Noting the tightness and softness already had Ijuiin eager to know what it was like to have that wrapped around his cock, he tried to keep his hand steady as he pulled it in and out.

Haruhiko's breathing shortened, face not quite scrunched up with pain, but more like discomfort.

"Is this okay?" asked Ijuiin asked.

Haruhiko nodded. "It takes some…getting used to."

As Ijuiin was more relieved that he wasn't causing Haruhiko pain, he made more of a hook motion that reached upward—causing Haruhiko to cry out with such a noise that it was between a yelp and a moan. Unable to hide his smirk, Ijuiin had clearly found the spot he was looking for, and kept rubbing at it with the tip of his finger.

Haruhiko was moaning louder now, head thrown back against the pillow.

Ijuiin decided it was time for phase two. "I'm putting in a second finger, okay?"

"G-go ahead."

With less hesitation, a second finger was inserted. While he was trying to stretch out Haruhiko and let his fingers glide along the prostate.

The entire time, Ijuiin had been trying to practice self restraint—even from stroking himself as he felt droplets of pre cum roll down. But wow, seeing Haruhiko in complete ecstasy with just this much sensation was a sight to behold.

"Kyo-san, please!" he cried, "I'm ready."

Ijuiin gently retracted his fingers, and before Haruhiko could even ask, he ran out of the room and vigorously washed his hands in the bathroom before reemerging.

He applied a coat of lube onto his cock before crawling back onto the bed and kissing Haruhiko sweetly, caressing his face. "Remember, just tell me if it hurts, or you need me to stop."

Haruhiko nodded eagerly. He seemed more relaxed, but still tensed up as Ijuiin fit himself between Haruhiko's legs.

Ijuiin's erection poked into the rim, and before he knew it, he was able to completely adjust himself inside of Haruhiko.

Holy shit. It was even tighter and warmer than he had anticipated.

Ijuiin leaned forward to kiss Haruhiko, whose breathing was still uneven as he was clearly trying to process the scene surrounding him.

"Does it hurt?"

"It feels strange, but keep going."

Ijuiin pushed lightly into Haruhiko, who gasped in surprise, but slowly started to calm down the more he got used to the sensation. "Keep going."

Ijuiin gave more light consecutive thrusts, still trying to get a hold of the last remaining bit of his inhibition together as the way Haruhiko enveloped around his cock was nearly driving him insane.

Haruhiko himself had finally released any bit of tension in his limbs. "Harder."

Ijuiin's restraint completely snapped at that point, making sure to give Haruhiko exactly what he wanted as he practically drilled into Haruhiko. His lover cried out even louder, hands gripping the sheets as he braced for each impact.

Gradually, Ijuiin made his movements more erratic and increased with speed, fucking Haruhiko with all his passion and intensity until he felt Haruhiko's hand fly on to his skin.

"N-not so fast."

"Sorry." Ijuiin obeyed, making sure to slow down enough. "How's this?"

Haruhiko could barely speak—only nod as he seemed to drown in Ijuiin's forceful movements.

It was then that Ijuiin already had made an observation that his lover may not like the speed so much as how hard he thrusted.

"Haru, I'm going to try something."

To get a better angle, he lifted Haruhiko's lower body enough so that his legs would hang over his Ijuiin's shoulders.

Ijuiin couldn't stifle an audible groan as Haruhiko cried out the loudest he had in a while. This position was perfect.

He angled himself so that he could move upwards into Haruhiko, making sure to get that spot that he liked so much. Ijuiin could feel himself closer and closer to exploding as Haruhiko's face contorted into unimaginable passionate expressions.

"You're so cute."

Ijuiin managed to crash his lips against Haruhiko's, grunting into his mouth from time to time as he thrusted himself deeper and deeper into Haruhiko. He separated the kiss with a resounding smack, gazing again as Haruhiko's glazed over expression resumed on his face. Even just pressing forehead to forehead, Ijuiin noticed that Haruhiko's face was so warm (and probably made even warmer by the sweat dripping down Ijuiin's face).

How could Ijuiin have not realized it sooner—how unmistakably handsome and adorable Haruhiko was in every way to the point where everything about him was just so erotic? How could he have not realized that this was truly _the one_ waiting for him the whole time? Now more than ever, Ijuiin realized he could never forgive himself if he let Haruhiko go.

"I love you, Haru."

Haruhiko perked at those words, his own heart beating so loudly that he was sure Ijuiin could hear it from where he was. "I love you, too," he replied, albeit slightly slurred.

Either his heart was ready to burst hearing such a sweet, mutual reply, or Ijuiin was definitely on the edge of cumming now, resorting to jacking off Haruhiko in such a way that it seemed to jolt him awake. He briefly wondered how much longer Haruhiko could last, as his hips were grinding more as Ijuiin kept the same pace and intensity. So close. Just a little more pummeling into Haruhiko, and he could finally cum.

The sensation was ultimately overwhelming for Haruhiko, who shuddered as he suddenly came, and splashed against Ijuiin's chest.

It was only a matter of seconds later until Ijuiin followed up, releasing week's worth of tension into Haruhiko, who yelped in surprise at the rushing feeling of Ijuiin's seed.

Ijuiin nearly collapsed onto Haruhiko's body with exhaustion, until finally pulling out. He rolled next to his equally exhausted lover, and pecked him on the lips.

"So, should I get you a glass of water for that sore throat of yours?" Ijuiin said with a smirk.

Haruhiko let out a giggle suppressed by his tiredness. "Only if you're going to carry me into the bathtub. I have a feeling I'll be unable to get up myself."

Ijuiin got up from the bed. "Sure thing, my prince."

Ijuiin stepped into the hallway. Still no sign of his Mother, thankfully. He made sure to draw a bath before heading downstairs into the kitchen and returning with a glass of water for Haruhiko, who gulped it down eagerly.

Without warning, Haruhiko was swept up into Ijuiin's arms, blushing as he was carried out of the bedroom and over to the bathtub.

"Wait—I could try to walk."

"I did say I would carry you," Ijuiin reminded him. "Besides, I'd rather you not fall over from the treatment I just gave you."

Haruhiko's blush failed to diminish as he was laid delicately into the water, with Ijuiin settling behind Haruhiko.

They stayed like this for some time, basking in the warmth of the water together. It was also their first time taking a bath together, and somehow, it still felt just as intimate as finally crossing the sexual boundary together.

If Haruhiko leaned back far enough into Ijuiin's chest, he could hear his heartbeat—the one that was meant for him, and only him.

 _"I love you, Haru."_

Haruhiko imagined that he could remember the way he spoke those words so tenderly for the rest of his life.

Then, it suddenly hit him.

"Wait, Kyo, what you said earlier"—

It took a moment for Ijuiin to respond with a lazy, "Hmm?" Clearly he had been sleeping.

Haruhiko smiled. Maybe that wasn't the conversation to have right now. "You told me that I could be on top next time. I might take you up on that."

Ijuiin nuzzled into Haruhiko's hair. "Definitely. I would love that."


End file.
